disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Life is a Highway
''' Life Is a Highway '''is a song written by Tom Cochrane, from his 1991 album Mad Mad World. In 2006, American country band Rascal Flatts covered this song for the Disney/Pixar animated film Cars. The movie was released on June 9, 2006. The song sold a large quantity of digital downloads, leading to a top ten peak on the Billboard Hot 100. In addition, the cover was placed as a bonus track on later versions of the album Me and My Gang, and also was included on their Greatest Hits Volume 1. This version also won the "Favorite Song from a Movie" award at the 33rd People's Choice Awards. The instrumental of the Rascal Flatts' cover version was prominently featured in the Top Gear American special aired February 11, 2007. The song is included on the soundtrack for Lego Rock Band. Music video The music video portrays the three band members pulling into a drive-in theater driving three vintage vehicles. The cars allude to three characters from the movie: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson and Mater. As the projector rolls, scenes from the Disney/Pixar movie Cars are shown as the band plays through the number. It was directed by Shaun Silva. Charts The Rascal Flatts version subsequently became a hit on the US Hot 100 chart, where it peaked at number 7. Even though it was not officially released to country radio, many country stations played the song as an album cut, overlapping with their then-current country single "My Wish". The unsolicited country airplay brought "Life Is a Highway" to number 18 on the country chart. Lyrics (Hmmm, yeah!) Life's like a road that you travel on When there's one day here an' the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind There's a world outside every darkened door Where blues won't haunt you anymore Where brave are free an' lovers soar Come ride with me to the distant shore We won't hesitate Ta' break down the garden gate There's not much time left today, yeahea... {Chorus:} Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long Through all these cities an' all these towns It's in my blood an' it's all around I love you now like I loved you then This is the road an' these are the hands From Mozambique to those Memphis nights The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights Knock me down, an' back up again You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man There's no load I can't hold Road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors {Chorus:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) (Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Chorus:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (Hmmmmm, yeah!) If you're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I) A misunderstanding once But now we look it in the eye Ooooohh, yeah! (Mmmm, yeah Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm) There ain't no load that I can't hold A road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Tell 'em we're survivors {Chorus:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah) If you're goin' my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long (Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme Gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Chorus:} Life is a highway (life is a highway) I wanna ride it all night long (Ooooo, yeah) You're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah) (C'mon! Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Chorus:} Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby) If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) Category:Songs Category:Cars Category:Older Songs Used In Films